


Your Ménage à Trois with the Sniper and the Pilot

by Zieg



Series: Watchpoint Erotica [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, French Dirty Talk, French Kissing, Multi, POV Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, POV_Z, Party, Reader-Insert, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Widowtracer, ass, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: This party is a bore. I would love to bring Lena back upstairs to our chambers, but she is drunk, unstable on her feet, and horny beyond belief... I have to find somebody to help me carry her upstairs to bed... I wonder if that man sitting alone across the room would help- He seems strong, dependable... Et j'espère qu'il a un grosse bite aussi...





	

Pardon monsieur, I am sorry to intrude on your drink, but I have a little favour to ask of you… This little party has turned out to be quite exhausting, me and Miss Oxford over there have gotten sick of the company involved. I am not sure what Angela was thinking, allowing so many commoners to our establishment.. Tant pis. We are looking to return to our chambers upstairs, but poor Lena is too tired to carry herself all the way up there. You look like a strong young man, we’ll reimburse you for your time if you carry her up. She’s small and fit, it will be hardly a trouble.

I’ve found somebody, Lena, this boy here will be helping us out for the evening. Put your rum down cocotte, just let him pick you up… Oh my, désolé monsieur, she gets very frisky when she is drunk and tends to wrap her legs around everything… Oh well.. I am usually very protective over my darling Lena, but since I don’t see any other way for you to pick her up.. At this point you might as well just grab her ass to lift her up, her legs are toned and strong as I’m sure you can feel crossed over your back, but I don’t know if she’ll be able to hold herself all the way up the stairs..

*Chuckles* Oh Lena, you look like a cute little monkey- Don’t give me that look chérie, your hair was already all ruffled and messy- oh and now your face is in his neck.. Lena!! No biting! Putain.. I apologize, I suppose you’ll have to get used to her like this. Ah, here, let me hold the door open for you. Allons-y, up the stairs now, yes just like that, nice and easy.

On a vraiment besoin d’un ascenseur, c’est ridicule.. Hm? Is everything ok up there? Lena, are you.. Squeaking? What’s going on? Oh God damn, why are you grinding against him, I know you’re going up the stairs and he’s grabbing your ass with both hands, but darling.. He’s just some man, that’s very rude. At least we are almost there, once again, I’m sorry monsieur.. 

Et voila here we are, yes just carry her inside please. Ah… Ignore the things hanging from the ceiling, we haven’t tidied up recently. Mon dieu, shut up Lena, let the nice man drop you on the bed. I swear to god it’s like she’s going through heat when she is like this.. Here, I’ll pry her legs and arms off your back.. Ah.. I’m sorry but you’re going to have to let go of her ass for this to work, ignore her squirming. Finally, there you go.. Thank you monsieur that will be all, I’ll deal with this naughty girl myself, your services here are no longer needed. 

What’s that Lena? Oh yes, we said we’d make this worth your time. Ugh.. I’m short on credits right now, we’ll need to find another option. Oh, I’m sorry chérie, I didn’t realize you were still talking. Hm.. That’s quite the suggestion, what do you think monsieur? Lena seems to be quite fond of you, and how red you got when she was grinding herself against you seems pretty telling- Would you like to join us this evening in a little ménage à trois? 

...Of course you would. 

Get over here Lena, let us help him out of his outfit. I see you’ve already removed your jacket- I do not know how you managed to do that so quickly with your device on.. I guess you get used to it after a while. I like your tank top, it is very cute, orange is definitely your colour. Help our friend out of his suit jacket, I’ll begin work on his dress shirt, button by button.There you go, off with the jacket. And.. Mm.. Off with the shirt.. Don’t you have a nice chest… I could run my fingers up and down it for hours. Yes Lena, you may bite him now, he knows what he’s getting himself into. Well, I assume he does. Hehe.. He squeaked, here let me bite his jaw as you continue nibbling on his ear. 

Fantastique... Ah, whoops, pardon my grasp on your- Oh là là, that’s a nice package you have there monsieur.. You should take it out for me Lena, get over here and do so as I show him how the French do their kissing.. Mmf.. Delicious.. Hmm, you’re quite dexterous with your tongue aren’t you? I can’t wait for us to hold you down and grind ourselves on your face- I’m sure it will feel simply formidable..

Oh Lena, look at that cock you’ve got in your hands there, it is lovely.. Here, let me help you with it, two mouths are better than one, no? Ugh it’s so big, we can both hold it at the same time.. Laissez moi, you go down to the balls and I’ll choke this down.. Mm.. Come on monsieur, use my mouth as a sex toy.. I’m a big girl, I can handle this with ease.. Aaaahhh… Come on now, don’t be shy, just shove it in.. Are our asses sticking out behind us distracting you? Aw, poor you, don’t worry you’ll experience them soon enough, for now fuck my face you little fils de putain.. 

*Gasps for air* Good god you really did go for it didn’t you, I admire that kind of determination in a man.. Mm god, feeling all of it forced into my throat… I hope you enjoyed yourself. Poor little Lena, she couldn’t have taken half of that cock in her mouth, what with her gag reflex, but she really is working those balls well with her tongue, hm? She’s so adorable.. I have half a mind to let you fuck her before me. For now though, give me that cock.. Back in… Down my throat, harder this time, and I want to hear the balls smacking against Lena’s face... Hnng…

Merde.. What a cock.. Eh, drool is everywhere, clean me up with your tongue, would you Lena? Yes you silly girl, that means leave his balls for now. Lick this mess off of my face. Ah… Thank you mademoiselle. Wait you little shit, let me kiss you before you go back to his balls. Mm.. God, how thirsty you get in times like these.

Here, how about we put your tongue to better use as we let our gentleman friend here stuff his dick inside of you? It’s already been hours since your face has been between my thighs, and I know you want to be all filled up with cock right now… Let’s get undressed over on the bed Lena, it is time to really start paying our friend here back for the favour he did for us.


End file.
